


Miss Robichaux's Academy for Delinquent Young Ladies

by audreyoctopus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Child Abuse, Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt - Freeform, Coming of Age, Cottagecore, Dark Academia, Drama & Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mallory - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians, fiona may or may not have murdered her husband, foxxay - Freeform, hank is a wussy, myrtle snow is a librarian, runaways - Freeform, stevie nicks is a music teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyoctopus/pseuds/audreyoctopus
Summary: When Cordelia is caught with another girl, Fiona decides the only option is to send her to an elite boarding school, where she is expected to overcome her Sapphic urges. But Fiona's plan is put to the test when Cordelia befriends the luminous Misty Day.*****Cordelia didn’t hear anything else Zoe said the whole way to Mr Augustus’ office. She was too busy thinking about Misty – Cordelia was sure she had never seen eyes so blue, hair so gold.Maybe boarding school wouldn’t be so bad, after all.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 59
Kudos: 118





	1. certain time, certain place

For what must have been the hundredth time in the last five days, Cordelia Goode wondered how the _hell_ she’d ended up in this position. Well, she didn’t really need to wonder. She had been careless, that was how it had happened – that was how she had been caught. She should have made sure that Fiona would be away for the whole day before inviting Mabel over – she should have expected Fiona to completely freak out when she caught Cordelia doing less than Christian things with another girl. That was the worst part about the whole thing – she couldn’t blame anyone but herself for what had happened. It was no one’s fault but hers that she was being sent away to Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Delinquent Young Ladies, an elite boarding school for rich troublemakers.

“Oh, lighten up, won’t you, Delia? It’s your own fault, after all,” Fiona said, looking at Cordelia with _that_ expression – the one that was a mixture of disdainful and patronising. Cordelia hated it.

Cordelia scowled out of the window. She knew she had done the wrong thing – homosexuality was a sin after all – but Fiona was driving her up the wall. She would not stop going on about how much Cordelia had disappointed her – not that that was a change. “Thank you for reminding me yet again, Mother, that it’s my fault. I’m well aware of that fact.”

Fiona pointed a finger at Cordelia, as if giving her a warning. “Don’t give me that attitude, Delia. I’m sure this school will improve your manners – maybe you’ll actually act like a proper young lady, as you should.”

“Yes, because that’s why I’m here,” Cordelia said sarcastically. “My bad manners.”

“I swear to God, Cordelia…” Fiona hissed.

Cordelia let out a mirthless laugh. “You’ll what? Kill me like you killed Daddy?” She couldn’t believe her own cheek. Maybe she felt a bit braver at the knowledge she was escaping Fiona’s wrath for three whole months – which was the only positive thing she could find about having to attend boarding school. She got to leave Fiona behind.

Fiona grabbed Cordelia’s forearm so tightly that Cordelia let out a gasp of pain. “I did _not_ kill your father,” Fiona said, her voice soft and dangerous. “He killed himself. I don’t want you to mention this again.” Her mother’s eyes flashed dangerously, and Cordelia felt a spark of fear in her chest.

“Sorry, Mother,” Cordelia said quietly, and went back to looking out the car window.

She wasn’t happy about being sent away. True, she would be able to escape her mother’s critical eye for the year – but she was leaving everyone behind. Her friends, her family… Mabel… When Fiona had found out about her and Mabel’s relationship, not even a week ago, she had immediately bought a place for Cordelia at one of the most reputable boarding schools in Mississippi – Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Delinquent Young Ladies. It was a young school, but had already made quite the name for itself, according to Fiona. And now Cordelia was going to join whatever weirdos and criminals they had in there. All because she kissed a girl.

Cordelia knew it was a sin, but it didn’t make much sense to her. How could falling in love be sinful? What was so bad about loving a girl, instead of loving a boy as she was told she should? Who made those rules, anyway?

0o0o

“Spalding, Cordelia’s luggage,” Fiona barked. Poor Spalding struggled out of the expensive rental car with the luggage – and there was a lot of it. The driver got out and helped him with it, and Cordelia watched the two of them struggle towards the front door while she waited for Fiona to apply a fresh coat of lipstick.

Fiona had insisted that they buy all new things for Cordelia – a fresh start, she said. Cordelia didn’t want a fresh start. She wanted her old life back, her old clothes, her old books, her old friends. None of her friends would speak to her anymore, not after they found out about Mabel. Even people she hardly knew were calling her a pervert and a whore.

They made their way to the mahogany front doors, and for the first time, Cordelia got a good look at her new school. At her new home. It was perched on top of a hill, and was surrounded by the cypress swamps of Mississippi.

The foyer was sparsely decorated, the walls covered with elaborate portraits and the room itself stuffed with velvet furniture. “They’ve overdecorated, if you ask me,” Fiona sniffed. “Looks very crowded.”

 _No one asked you,_ Cordelia thought, but she didn’t dare say the words aloud.

“Mrs Goode?” came a small voice. Cordelia turned, and caught sight of a small, neatly dressed girl standing in the doorway. “Miss Robichaux told me to bring you to her study. Come this way, if you please.”

The girl curtseyed sweetly, and gestured for Cordelia and Fiona to follow her. “Oh, yes, you can just leave your luggage here in the foyer. Someone will be here soon to take your things to your room.”

“Thanks,” Cordelia said to Spalding and to the driver. She didn’t particularly like Spalding – in fact, he gave her the creeps – but he had been around her whole life and it was weird to be saying goodbye, even if it wasn’t forever.

The young girl led the two of them up an elaborate winding staircase, and through a long, panelled corridor, which was decorated similarly to the foyer. “Haven’t they heard of wallpaper?” Fiona muttered. The girl gave Fiona a disgruntled look, and Cordelia couldn’t blame her.

The girl stopped at the very end of the corridor, and gave two sharp knocks on the door. “You may enter,” barked a sharp voice from behind the door.

Miss Robichaux was a tall, thin woman, with greying dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, beady little bird’s eyes, and a pointed chin. Cordelia disliked her immediately. “Ah. Mrs Goode, what a pleasure to meet you in person.” Miss Robichaux rose from her seat, and crossed the room to shake Fiona’s hand. She completely ignored Cordelia, who wasn’t entirely sure if she was relieved or disappointed about this. “Thank you, Amelia, you are dismissed.”

The small girl curtseyed, and glanced at Cordelia curiously once more before exiting the room. Miss Robichaux gestured at two chairs in front of her desk. “Please, take a seat.”

They sat, and Miss Robichaux sat behind the desk, clasping her hands neatly and staring at them with those strange eyes of hers, the irises so blue they were almost white. Cordelia picked at her fingernails, increasingly nervous in the company of Miss Robichaux. “At this academy, I pride myself on giving my students the best of care and education. We aspire to teach generations of troubled young ladies the proper ways to behave, as well as giving them the skills to do whatever they wish to do.” She rustled through the papers on her desk, and handed Cordelia a sheet of paper, with neat, curly handwriting. “As you can see, we run a very tight ship. This is your timetable.”

Cordelia skimmed through the list of classes –

_Latin_

_Science_

_Mathematics_

_Etiquette_

_Art_

_Social Studies_

_Home Economics_

_English_

_Dressmaking_

_Physical Education (students must choose between ballet or gymnastics)_

_Music (students must choose between violin, cello, clarinet, piano, or harp)_

Cordelia was glad that she had science, at least. She hoped it wouldn’t be too boring.

“I like to think of this academy as a machine, Miss Goode,” Miss Robichaux said, addressing Cordelia for what must have been the first time since she had entered the room. “It takes many parts – or people – working together smoothly to function properly. If any of the parts are broken – or not abiding by my rules – the whole machine will stop working until the problem is fixed. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Cordelia said. “And you can call me Cordelia.”

Miss Robichaux ignored the second part of the sentence, giving Cordelia a steely look. “I expect all my young ladies to be wearing complete school uniform, to be on time for all classes, meals and detentions, and to be organised. Fail to meet any of these requirements and there will be consequences.”

“Like what?” Fiona asked, frowning. “Will you hit her? Cane her? I don’t think so. I’m the only one who gets to hit my daughter.”

Cordelia scowled. Miss Robichaux gave Fiona a very obviously fake smile. “Mrs Goode, by enrolling Cordelia at this academy you are making us her caretakers. This means that we the staff are responsible for her wellbeing, and this includes any disciplinary measures we may be required to take.”

Fiona scowled. “I don’t want anyone hitting her.”

“Mrs Goode, should your daughter behave herself, you will have nothing to worry about.”

Cordelia was seething. They were talking about her as though she wasn’t even in the room. She hated this place already.

Fiona sighed. “Fine. I suppose, if she deserves it… well, make sure she deserves it, before you hit her. I doubt it will have much benefit, anyway – Lord knows I didn’t hit her enough. Maybe if I had, she wouldn’t have turned out to be such an utter disappointment.”

“I assure you that corporal punishment is only used when necessary,” Miss Robichaux said. “We do not go about hitting students willy nilly as they do in some of those horrid public schools.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Fiona said smugly. “I attended private school, myself, and Cordelia’s never even set foot in a public school. Lord knows she’d catch some sort of disease.”

Miss Robichaux chose to ignore that, which Cordelia though was wise. “Now, were there any questions about Cordelia’s treatment?”

Fiona smiled unpleasantly. “No. Do what you must to get all those unnatural urges out of her. I don’t want a sapphic daughter.”

“I assure you that by the time she’s ready to graduate, Cordelia will be a healthy, happy, normal young lady.”

Cordelia crossed her arms and kicked at the floor. She didn’t see how being normal was such a good thing, if it meant she wasn’t allowed to love whoever she wished.

“Thank god for that,” said Fiona. “I hope you can do what I failed to do – I hope you can turn her into a girl I can be proud of.”

“Mrs Goode, I assure you that I will do everything in my power to help your daughter recover from her affliction,” said Miss Robichaux sincerely. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No,” said Fiona.

Miss Robichaux looked somewhat relieved. “Excellent. Well, you are free to leave. Term break is in three months – students usually go home for those two weeks, though alternate arrangements can be made if necessary.”

“No, she’ll be coming home. Give you a break from her, god knows you’ll need one.” Fiona rose from her seat. Cordelia stayed sitting – she had nothing at all to say to her mother. “Aren’t you going to give me a kiss, Delia dear?” Fiona asked, her voice sickly sweet, her eyes full of poison.

Cordelia bit back a sigh, and stood, pressing a quick peck to her mother’s cheek. Fiona smiled, and reached across the desk to shake Miss Robichaux’s hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Goode,” said Miss Robichaux politely.

“You’re right about that,” Fiona replied. She didn’t give Cordelia a second look before exiting the room.

Cordelia was surprised that she was sad to see her mother go. She hated Fiona with every fibre of her being, but at the end of the day, Fiona was still her mother, and Cordelia still wanted her mother to love her. She supposed that somewhere deep down she loved her mother, even if it was only a tiny bit. Or maybe she just didn’t want to be left in the care of Miss Robichaux.

“Now. Miss Goode,” said Miss Robichaux. “I must warn you that we do not tolerate any rule-breaking. You are always expected to be on your finest behaviour. You are a senior student, correct?”

Cordelia nodded. Somewhere outside, she heard a car starting. “Yes.”

“Seniors receive certain privileges that the younger students do not. “Once a month, you are allowed to spend three hours in the village, assuming you haven’t received more than two demerits. Seniors are served first at mealtimes, and have an extra half hour before lights out. Additionally, seniors have only one to two roommates, whereas younger students have no less than three. Are there any questions?”

Cordelia, who had barely heard any of what Miss Robichaux said, shook her head. “No. No questions.”

“Excellent. Oh, and one more thing. I am aware of your… condition.” She eyed Cordelia as if she was the most disgusting creature to ever walk the earth. “If you act on any of your sapphic urges, you will be severely punished. Believe me, you will regret ever going against the rules. Are we clear?”

Cordelia smiled, as politely as she could, not wanting to show Miss Robichaux how she really felt. “Crystal.”

“Good. Now, I will show you to your room.” Miss Robichaux stood, and gestured for Cordelia to do the same. “After you.”

She held the door open, and Cordelia stepped through it. “Thank you.”

Miss Robichaux walked fast, barking out rules as they went. Cordelia struggled to keep up with the headmistress and listen to what she was saying at the same time. “Classes begin tomorrow at 7:30am sharp. Lights out for seniors is ordinarily at 10pm, however as it is the first day back, students will receive an extra fifteen minutes to spend as they please.”

“Thanks,” said Cordelia, not really sure what she was thanking the headmistress for, but saying it anyway.

They walked through the twisting hallways, and Cordelia wondered how on earth she was supposed to find her classes if the whole school was like this. It was like a maze. Cordelia felt very awkward – she had no idea what to say, and Miss Robichaux made no attempt at conversation.

After a few minutes of Cordelia trying to keep up with Miss Robichaux, the headmistress stopped at a door, with 88 printed on it in golden lettering. Miss Robichaux handed her another form.

“Please return your subject selection sheet by the end of the day,” she said, before turning on her heel and gliding back down the hallway.

“Where do I-“ Cordelia began, but Miss Robichaux had already gone. “Oh.” She had been going to ask where she was meant to take the form.

Feeling very lost and alone, Cordelia opened the door to her new bedroom, and stood at the doorway for a moment, taking it all in. It was a small room, but it seemed clean. There were twin beds on either side of the room, and two desks squeezed on either side of a chest of drawers. A small window on the back wall let in the thin sunlight.

Her roommate was nowhere in sight, and Cordelia was glad. She wanted some time to herself to absorb the situation, and to grieve over the life that was no longer hers. She let out a sigh, and stepped into the room. It was quite obvious which bed was hers – the one with linen still folded on top. Her roommate had obviously already unpacked, as her side of the room was already neat and tidy.

Cordelia got to unpacking. She liked how mindless the process was – she didn’t have to think about it much. It took her a while to figure out how to make up the bed – at home, they had maids who did it for her. She hoped that no one would laugh at her, for not knowing how to do things.

Overwhelmed with a sudden wave of sadness, Cordelia laid down on the bed. It wasn’t very comfortable. _Daddy wouldn’t have let this happen,_ she thought. She was sure that her father wouldn’t have sent her here. Maybe he wouldn’t have even minded that she preferred the company of women. He had been gone for over three years, but not a day went by that Cordelia didn’t miss him. She had thought that the grief would be easier to manage as time passed, but it wasn’t – and as Fiona’s words grew harsher, as she grew angrier, as she went from drinking one bottle of wine a night to two – Cordelia thought the grief only increased. She missed him more and more each day.

She was sure that Fiona had killed him. Why would he have committed suicide? Why would he have left her alone in a house that was too big, with only Fiona for company? And he had seemed so happy with where his life was – Cordelia _knew_ that he wouldn’t have killed himself. He wasn’t hiding his depression from her, as everyone had told her. She knew it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true.

The door swung open, and Cordelia startled, whirling around and letting out an involuntary gasp.

“Oh! Sorry!” said the girl. She had long, straight blonde hair, and a rather anxious face. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cordelia said, forcing a smile onto her face. She got to her feet, and extended a hand for the girl to shake. “Cordelia Goode.”

“Zoe Benson. So, you’re my new roommate, huh?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cordelia nodded. “Yep.”

“Welcome to hell,” Zoe said sarcastically, and let out a laugh at the expression on Cordelia’s face. “I’m just joking. It’s not that bad here, as long as you follow their rules.”

Cordelia nodded, and turned back to her trunk.

“Oh, and you have the bottom two drawers, I hope you don’t mind that I already unpacked,” Zoe said, and took a seat on her bed, crossing her legs underneath her. Cordelia was glad that she hadn’t commented on how messily Cordelia had made up her bed.

“No problem. Thank you,” Cordelia said, walking over to the set of drawers. “Hey, um, do you know where I’m meant to take my extra-curricular activities form?”

Zoe nodded. “Yeah, you have to give that to Mr Augustus, the vice-principal. I’ll take you to his office later, if you want.”

“That would be great,” Cordelia said gratefully. She would have struggled to find the right place on her own.

Zoe smiled at her. “What did you choose?”

“Oh, I’m not sure yet,” Cordelia said. She had had much more on her mind than which activities she wanted to do. “I’ll probably do piano, because I already play, but I’m not sure whether I want to do ballet or gymnastics.”

“Gymnastics is way better, trust me. Mrs Mead teaches ballet, and she’s the worst. A total psycho,” Zoe said, rolling her eyes. “Also, my friends and I all do gymnastics, so you’ll have some friends.”

“Oh! Okay, cool, I’ll just do gymnastics then.” Cordelia said. She was somewhat surprised that Zoe was being so friendly – she had expecting everyone to be cold to her, unwelcoming. That was how newcomers were treated at her old school, unless their parents were ultra-rich or ultra-famous. “Thank you.”

“It’s really no problem,” said Zoe, giving Cordelia a friendly smile. “I know how scary it is, starting at a new place. I only came here last year.”

Cordelia wasn’t sure what else to say, so she crossed the room and picked up the subject selections sheet. She circled piano and gymnastics, and held it up for Zoe to see. “Done.”

“Cool. Do you want me to take you to Mr Augustus now?”

“Yes please, I want to get it over and done with.”

“Okay, um, let’s go then,” Zoe said. She gestured for Cordelia to follow her, and they walked out of the room.

Neither of them were quite sure what to say to each other, and they fell into an awkward silence. _Stop being such a disappointment, such a nobody. Who’s going to want to be your friend? Speak, for heaven’s sake!_ Cordelia cleared her throat, wrinkling her nose. It was as if Fiona had spoken directly into her brain. “So, um, what time did you get here?”

“Well, the younger kids all came back yesterday, and the seniors were meant to be here by nine,” said Zoe. “I was a bit late, but nobody noticed, thank goodness, I didn’t want to get detention on my first day back.”

“They must be pretty strict here.”

“Yeah. Very. I’ll tell you which teachers to be careful around, but you’ll learn by yourself pretty quickly.”

“Thanks.” Zoe seemed so nice, and Cordelia wondered what on earth she could have done to be sent here. She didn’t _seem_ like a delinquent. Although, Cordelia didn’t see herself as a delinquent, either. If Zoe’s story was anything like Cordelia’s, she had probably been sent here for reasons that were mostly out of her control.

“Hey! Misty!” Zoe’s shout startled Cordelia, and she looked up to see a tall girl running towards Zoe, a luminous grin on her face, her blonde curls streaming behind her. “Oh, it’s so good to see you! Why didn’t I see you this morning?”

“Ma slept in, and then my littlest sister Roxy threw a tantrum, and then I couldn’t find my damn hairbrush,” said Misty, rolling her clear blue eyes. “I ain’t gonna get detention, am I?”

Zoe pulled a face. “You’re probably going to get detention.”

“Aw, shit.”

“You’ll get the paddle too if you’re caught talking like that,” Zoe said, laughing.

“Are you gonna introduce me to your friend anytime soon? Or are you just gonna let me wonder?” Misty asked, giving Cordelia a friendly grin. Cordelia felt a flutter as light as a butterfly’s wing in her chest – _oh no,_ she thought. _Not this again._

“Oh! Yes, sorry. Misty, this is Cordelia Goode, my new roommate,” Zoe said. “Cordelia, this is Misty Day, one of my best friends.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cordelia said, hoping her voice hadn’t gone high-pitched.

“Likewise,” said Misty, offering her hand for Cordelia to shake. Misty’s grip was strong, and her hands were calloused. Cordelia was a bit disappointed when Misty let go, because her hands were as warm as Cordelia’s were cold.

“I’m just taking Cordelia to Mr Augustus’ office,” Zoe said. “She has to give him her subject submission sheet.”

“Oh, what did ya pick?” Misty asked sounding genuinely interested.

“Um, piano and gymnastics.”

Misty smiled. “Cool! I’m in gymnastics too. It’s alright… I spose’ I only like is cos my friends are there with me.”

“Do you want to come with us?” Zoe asked. “To see Mr Augustus, that is.”

Misty shook her head, looking at Cordelia, even though it had been Zoe who had talked to her. Cordelia wished Misty would look away, because her gaze was making Cordelia’s face heat up. “Naw, I can’t,” she said, sounding genuinely disappointed. “I gotta go unpack before dinner. See you there, okay?”

Zoe shrugged. “Okay.”

“Will you be there?” Misty asked, still looking at Cordelia.

“Yes,” Cordelia said quietly – damn it! Her voice _had_ gone weird.

“Awesome.” Misty gave them both a two-fingered salute, before strolling the opposite way, humming.

“She’s nice,” Cordelia said.

“Yeah, Misty’s great. Mr Augustus’ office is just round here… he’s the vice principal, and he’s okay I guess? Better than Miss Robichaux, anyway,” Zoe said. “Did you know that this building used to be a manor house? They say it’s haunted. It was…”

Cordelia didn’t hear anything else Zoe said the whole way to Mr Augustus’ office. She was too busy thinking about Misty – Cordelia was sure she had never seen eyes so blue, hair so gold.

Maybe boarding school wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, and I really hope you'll be back for the next chapter. 
> 
> The chapter's title comes from Fleetwood Mac's song 'Seven Wonders'.


	2. i have no fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty are caught passing notes in class. The teacher isn't pleased.

The week had gone by in a flash, and so far Cordelia didn’t mind the academy, much to her surprise. She certainly didn’t love it, but she didn’t hate it either, which she took as a good sign. She had instantly fit in with Zoe’s little friend group, and was immensely grateful that she wasn’t alone in the corner crying all the time (which is what she had been expecting would happen).

She didn’t mind her classes, though there were a few that she absolutely hated – Etiquette in particular. For some reason, Ms Venable just seemed to loathe Cordelia. At least she shared the class with Misty – that made it much more bearable.

“Psst,” said someone from behind her.

Cordelia turned around and saw Misty, her eyes sparkling cheekily. She threw something at Cordelia, who caught it easily. Unfolding the note, Cordelia clapped a hand over her mouth so as not to giggle. Misty had drawn a caricature of the Etiquette teacher, with an oversized head, tiny body, large yelling mouth, and fire for hair. Misty wasn’t the best artist, but somehow she had managed to capture Ms Venable perfectly.

Apparently she hadn’t concealed her laughter well enough. “Miss Goode, may I ask what is so funny about proper dining etiquette?”

Cordelia’s stomach dropped. She looked down at her desk, wishing for the ground to open up. “Nothing, Ms Venable,” she mumbled.

“So I’m sure that the piece of paper in your hand is only part of your note taking?” Ms Venable asked, looking down her nose at Cordelia.

“Yes, Ms Venable,” Cordelia said, hoping that Ms Venable wouldn’t ask to see the paper.

“Then you won’t mind if I take a look.”

Cordelia began to sweat. _Shit,_ she thought. “No, Ms Venable.”

Ms Venable stalked across the classroom, and snatched the paper from Cordelia’s hand. Her face slowly went red. “How dare you disrespect me this way?” she hissed. “Give me your hand.”

“Ms Venable, I-“ Cordelia began, not really knowing what she was going to say.

“Give me your hand, Miss Goode, or I’ll have you sent straight to Miss Robichaux.”

Misty jumped to her feet, her chair screeching against the floorboards. “Ms Venable, it was me who drew that. My fault. Don’t punish Cordelia, she ain’t got nothing to do with it.”

“Misty, it’s okay, you-“ Cordelia began to say, not wanting Misty to take the fall. She had been the one careless enough to let Ms Venable see it – it wasn’t Misty’s fault she was so useless.

“Hush now, Delia,” Misty said gently, before addressing the teacher bravely. “Ms Venable, I drew that picture, and I passed it on to Cordelia. It ain’t her fault, please don’t punish her.”

“You’re in luck, Miss Goode. Take a seat,” Ms Venable snapped. Cordelia didn’t need to be told twice.

“I’m real sorry, Ms Venable, it won’t happen again,” Misty said anxiously. Cordelia felt terrible.

“Yes, you’re right about that,” said Ms Venable, with a nasty smile on her face. “Hand, Miss Day.”

Misty grimaced, and extended her left hand.

Ms Venable shook her head, still smirking. “Oh, I don’t think so, Miss Day. Give me your right hand.”

Misty frowned. “But how am I supposed to write?”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you disrespected me, shouldn’t you?”

“No, don’t!” Cordelia said. She couldn’t remember choosing to speak – it was as if her voice box had acted of its own accord. She just couldn’t bear the thought of Misty being in pain. The rest of the class watched what was happening with keen interest, and Cordelia could feel her face turning into a tomato.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Goode?” Ms Venable snapped, glaring at Cordelia with a ferocity only Fiona could beat.

Cordelia gulped. Her throat was dry. “I said don’t, Ms Venable. Misty didn’t draw it, I did, she’s just trying to make sure I don’t get in trouble.”

Misty immediately starting protesting this. “No, that ain’t true! Cordelia, don’t-“

“Regardless of whether or not it is true, you have both been utterly disrespectful. One of you drew this – I don’t know who, but it doesn’t matter – and one of you, if not both of you, lied to my face. Miss Goode, if I were you, I wouldn’t have spoken up, because now the two of you will get ten strokes of the cane each, as well as a month of Saturday detentions.”

Cordelia’s jaw dropped. Such an extreme punishment, over a little drawing? Ms Venable had to be out of her mind. She knew the school was strict – but was this really the normal punishment for such a small misdemeanour? How would she be punished if she committed a larger crime? She wasn’t particularly keen on finding out.

“A _month_?” Misty said, aghast.

“Yes, Miss Day, a month – unless you would prefer two?” Ms Venable said, tilting her head.

Misty shook her head. “No, Ms Venable. Sorry, Ms Venable.”

“Hands, please, ladies.”

They stuck out their hands, not daring to look at each other.

0o0o

The second they stepped out of the classroom, Misty turned to Cordelia. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“I can’t believe YOU did that,” said Cordelia – why had Misty been so willing to take the blame? Why hadn’t she just let Cordelia take the punishment, as she had been willing to do? It would have saved her a lot of pain.

They smiled at each other.

Cordelia felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in her chest. “Boy, do I hate Ms Venable,” she said, flexing her hand. Ms Venable had hit them each over the knuckles ten times with her cane, and Cordelia’s hand was already beginning to bruise. She wasn’t used to being caned – she had never caused much trouble at school before. Fiona was another story, of course, but her mother preferred using her bare hands to cause pain. She always told Cordelia that it made the punishment more personal.

“Miss Robichaux is worse,” said Misty, pulling a face.

“Really?” asked Cordelia, tilting her head to the side.

Misty laughed. “Yeah. Just you wait, you’ll find out pretty quick.”

Cordelia shrugged. “Well, for now I hate Ms Venable more.”

“You know, you kinda look like her,” said Misty, staring thoughtfully at Cordelia’s face.

The butterflies in Cordelia’s chest began to flutter again. “I sure hope not.”

“Even though she’s a real bitch, you gotta admit she’s pretty.”

“Yeah, I guess her face is okay,” said Cordelia uncertainly. “But her personality is what makes her ugly.”

“You’ve got a point,” Misty agreed.

There was a brief pause in their conversation. Cordelia wasn’t sure how to break the pause, not wanting to say the wrong thing, which is why she was glad when Misty spoke up.

“Well, library detention ain’t too bad, all things considered. Miss Snow’s cool.”

“Is she the librarian?” Cordelia asked. She hadn’t been to the library yet, though she had been meaning to – books always made her feel at home.

“Yeah,” said Misty, nodding. “She’s nice. Doesn’t care if your books are overdue so long as you can prove you’re reading em’.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway, it’ll be fun,” Misty said, smiling one of those brilliant smiles that Cordelia loved so much. “We’ll get to hang out.”

Cordelia smiled. “I’m looking forward to it.” Misty looked at her for a beat too long, her eyes intense. Cordelia felt as though Misty was looking straight through her, as if she was staring straight into Cordelia’s soul and absorbing all her secrets. Beginning to feel awkward under the blonde’s intense gaze, Cordelia cleared her throat. “Anyway, I have to go to piano.”

Misty let out a slow whistle. “Boy, that’s gonna be real fun with your sore hand.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait,” Cordelia said sarcastically. “Well, I’ll see you at dinner, Misty.”

“Bye, Cordelia,” Misty said, waving once before walking away.

Cordelia watched her leave, wishing that she _didn’t_ feel as attracted to Misty as she did. She didn’t even know if Misty liked her in that way – she probably didn’t, who was Cordelia kidding? She had no way of knowing if Misty was attracted to other women. She certainly wasn’t going to ask. Besides, she and Mabel weren’t officially over, though Cordelia thought they probably were. She hadn’t seen the other girl since Fiona had caught them in bed together. She had, of course, immediately told Mabel’s parents of what they had been doing together – she was sure that Mabel’s parents had been intentionally keeping Mabel from seeing Cordelia. She hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye, though she _had_ written a letter, which she had asked Spalding to mail for her. Knowing him, he’d probably stuck it under his pillow or something.

 _I don’t need to drag Misty into all my problems,_ she thought, fidgeting with the strap of her satchel. _She doesn’t want to deal with me._ Yes, it was far better to ignore her little crush on Misty than to become hopeful that it would go somewhere. Cordelia knew that it was never going to happen, dream as she might.

When Cordelia arrived at the music room, her brain was still spiralling. She barely heard anything the teacher said to them, and when Ms Nicks tapped her on the shoulder, she got a fright and jumped. “Jeepers, Cordelia, didn’t you get any sleep?” asked Ms Nicks, shaking her head in amusement. “You look like you stayed up half the night.”

“Sorry, Ms Nicks. I was just daydreaming,” Cordelia said, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had been caught.

“That’s all right, I can understand that. Now, would you like to tell me what happened to your hand?”

Cordelia glanced at her knuckles, before pulling her sleeve down to conceal the already-purple bruises. “My fault. Ms Venable caught Misty and I passing notes.”

“Misty Day?” Ms Nicks asked. Cordelia nodded. “She’s a lovely girl. I’ve never taught her, though. And don’t tell Ms Venable I said this, but I think that punishment’s a bit extreme.”

“Definitely,” Cordelia agreed. “We got a month’s worth of detention, as well.”

Ms Nicks frowned. “All that over a little note?”

“Well, not a note so much as a rude caricature,” Cordelia admitted, not really wanting to meet Ms Nicks’ eye. She felt very awkward.

“Oh,” said Ms Nicks. To Cordelia’s surprise, she laughed. “Well, I suppose next time you’ll just have to be more careful. And it’s lucky we’re doing theory today – I know I wouldn’t want to be playing piano with a hand like that.”

Ms Nicks gave Cordelia one last friendly smile, before drifting across the classroom. Cordelia shook her head, hoping to clear it of thoughts. It didn’t work. Letting out a sigh, Cordelia returned to her theory work – it was very boring, but she didn’t mind. Piano was, so far, her favourite class, partly due to how friendly Ms Nicks was. It was a small class,too, with only seven other students, and Cordelia was grateful for the peaceful classroom. It made it much easier to daydream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I would just like to say thank you so much to everyone who’s read this, it means a lot.
> 
> The title comes from Fleetwood Mac’s song ‘Gypsy’.


	3. i lost her again yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia receives a letter from Mabel. Later, she and Misty attend their first detention at the library, supervised by the eccentric Miss Snow.

_Cordelia,_

_I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done to me. Thanks to your unnatural perversion, my parents are sending me to a freak camp for whorish people like you. I don’t belong there Cordelia, I’m not like you – I’m not a psycho like you are. You corrupted me, Cordelia, I know that now, though I didn’t see it before because I was brainwashed by you. You ruined my life, and I wish I’d never met you – your disgusting perversion made me into a sapphic. I’ve been having nightmares, Cordelia, and you are the putrid, monster that haunts them. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to me._

_I hope you burn in hell for your sins – I won’t be seeing you there._

_I never want to see you again._

_Mabel Cleverly._

Cordelia scrunched the letter in her hand, feeling tears begin to pour down her face. _Oh, I can’t cry here, not in front of everyone._ She stood up so quickly that her chair fell to the floor with a clatter. “Cordelia?” Zoe asked, concerned. Her voice sounded far away.

Distinctly aware of the stares she was receiving, Cordelia rushed out of the dining hall as quickly as she could without running, bursting into the corridor while muffling her sobs. How, oh how, could Mabel say such things to her? Cordelia felt as though her whole world was crashing around her. She didn’t even know where she was running – where could she go, so no-one could ever see her again?

She heard footsteps behind her, catching up. “Cordelia, wait.”

“Leave me alone,” she said, and her voice came out in a sob. Her eyes were blurring with tears, and she couldn’t see where she was running, so she wasn’t entirely surprised when she tripped over a rug and fell flat on her face.

“Oh my god, Cordelia.” It was Misty’s voice. She felt a warm hand on her arm, helping her sit up.

“Oh, Misty,” Cordelia said, and began to cry freely. “Misty, they were all looking at me.”

Misty shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing. “No-one was lookin’ at you, Delia.”

“Yes, they were looking at me, and now they’re going to come out of that room and see me crying on the floor.”

“No they won’t,” said Misty. “C’mon. Get up. I’m gonna show you to my secret place.”

“Your secret place?” Cordelia asked, hiccupping. Mabel’s letter was still crumpled in her fist.

“Yeah. I go there when I wanna be alone. It ain’t too fair from here.”

Cordelia allowed Misty to guide her along the corridor. She wasn’t sure how long it took to get there, but soon they were in a very dusty hallway that looked as though it hadn’t seen light for ten years. Thick curtains prevented any sunlight from getting in, and it was stuffed with old furniture and boxes.

“In here,” Misty said, slinging an arm around Cordelia’s shoulders. Despite her sadness and embarrassment over the letter, Cordelia couldn’t help but feel that familiar sensation of butterflies. Misty lead her into a clearly abandoned classroom, full of dust and crammed with boxes. “Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

Cordelia shook her head. _You’re disgusting,_ she thought to herself, and it was Fiona’s voice, Fiona’s hate. It was true, though. Cordelia _was_ disgusting. Cordelia and her evil, her sin, her perversion.

“That’s okay,” Misty said gently. “Let’s just sit here until you’re ready to go.”

They sat there in companionable silence for a while, and Cordelia eventually worked up the courage to speak. She was worried that Misty would think badly of her, that she would think Cordelia was disgusting, just as Mabel did. Somehow, though, she knew that Misty would only listen quietly. Something told her that Misty wouldn’t care, about her… about her sapphic tendencies.

“Do you want to know why I was sent here?” Cordelia asked quietly, hugging her knees to her chest and not daring to look Misty in the eye.

“Only if you wanna tell me. Don’t feel like you have to, though, I won’t be offended.”

“No. It’s okay. I want to tell you – I want to tell someone.” Cordelia took a deep breath. “I have an illness.” That didn’t sound right. Love didn’t feel like an illness. “Well, everyone tells me it’s an illness. But I don’t know how it can be – it doesn’t make any sense. I’m physically healthy. I _feel_ mentally healthy, even though everyone tells me I’m not. I don’t know. I don’t want to believe it’s an illness, but… but-“

Misty put a hand on her shoulder, and Cordelia fell silent. “Cordelia, slow down and take a breath,” Misty told her gently. “You’re talkin’ a mile a minute.”

“Sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to apologise for.”

“I’m afraid that you’ll hate me for it,” Cordelia whispered, unable to look Misty in the eye. She hated the thought of Misty avoiding her – how was she meant to survive this place without her? She’d only known Misty for a week and yet Cordelia already knew that she wanted to know everything about Misty.

“Delia, nothin’ you say could ever make me hate you,” Misty said sincerely, taking Cordelia’s hand and squeezing it. Cordelia’s heart fluttered in her chest. “You could have killed someone and I’d still think you’re amazin’.”

“I’m not amazing,” Cordelia protested, hearing Fiona’s voice in her head. “I’m disgusting.”

“You’re amazin’, and I don’t care if you think you’re not, because you are. And if anyone’s told you otherwise, well, they deserve to rot, I think.”

Cordelia smiled. She’d never met anyone as sincere as Misty – she’d never met someone who truly wore their heart on their sleeve as Misty did. “You’re so nice.”

“So are you.”

Cordelia took a deep breath. She wanted so badly to confess – she owed it to Misty. And she needed to talk about it to someone, otherwise she’d never get a wink of sleep. “I’m… I’m sapphic.”

Misty shrugged. “So?”

Cordelia wasn’t sure whether to be surprised at Misty’s reaction or not. “Everyone at home thinks I’m disgusting.”

“Everyone at your home must be fools, then, cos you’re the least disgustin’ person I ever met.”

“They’re right, though. I _am_ disgusting.”

“You’re _not_ disgustin’!” Misty protested. “Cordelia. Cordelia, look at me. Look at me.” Misty grabbed Cordelia’s chin and tilted her head, so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Cordelia’s heart began to flutter even more. “Do you wanna know somethin’?”

“Sure.”

Misty sighed. “I was sent here for the exact same reason as you.”

Cordelia felt all the breath leave her chest. “Really?”

“Yup. The girl I was kissin’ went and ratted me out to the pastor,” she said. Her voice didn’t falter when she said this – she’d obviously had a lot of time to think about it. To accept what had happened. “They wanted to burn me at the stake, but my parents sent me here instead.”

“That’s awful, Misty, I’m so sorry,” Cordelia said, reaching out and clasping Misty’s hand in her own. She felt sick on Misty’s behalf – they wanted to _burn_ her? It was twisted. Cordelia was glad that people hadn’t treated her quite that badly. “Sorry,” she said again, not sure how to convey how twisted it all was.

“Don’t be sorry,” Misty replied. “They can’t change me. I don’t want to be changed.”

“They’re fools too.”

Misty smiled. “Far as I see it, I can’t help lovin’ women the same way I can’t help that my eyes are blue. It’s somethin’ I was born with and I ain’t in any position to change somethin’ that’s a part of me. If God didn’t like gays, he wouldn’t have made us in the first place.”

Cordelia thought about this. “I agree. I think.”

“You do?” Misty sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yeah,” said Cordelia. “Sometimes I wish I could just be normal, though. Or at least what everyone says is normal.”

Misty nodded. “I get that. Even if it’s just so people don’t treat us like garbage.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe I told you that,” Misty said, letting out a laugh. “I’ve only known you for a week, and here I am confessin’ things I ain’t even told Zoe.”

“Really?” Cordelia whispered. She didn’t know whether or not she should tell Misty that she felt exactly the same way – it was as if their hearts were connected with a piece of string, pulling them closer to each other. Cordelia felt as though she could tell Misty everything, and she’d never felt that before, not with anyone. Even with Mabel. 

“Yeah,” Misty said softly.

Cordelia didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything.

They lapsed into silence, looking anywhere but each other. If it were with anyone else, Cordelia would have felt terribly awkward and uncomfortable. But there was just something about Misty that put her at ease.

It was a while before either of them spoke, and Cordelia was glad when Misty broke the silence. “Can I ask what upset you so much at breakfast?”

Cordelia didn’t answer her. Instead, she handed Misty the letter, which had still been clasped tightly in her fist.

Misty took it gently from her hand, and read the letter silently. When she was done, she didn’t say anything, but put an arm around Cordelia’s shoulder. Cordelia leaned her head against Misty’s shoulder, shocked at how natural it felt, as though they’d been doing this forever.

“Who’s Mabel?” Misty asked softly.

“She was my…” Cordelia hesitated, unsure of what to say. “I guess my girlfriend. We never said what we were. But I loved her, and I thought she loved me. I guess not.”

“Well, she sounds like a bitch,” Misty said, crossing her arms.

Cordelia let out a laugh. “She’s not really. She’s sweet. And kind. But she was always so scared that someone would find us out.”

“And someone did,” Misty said.

“Yeah. My mother. I invited Mabel over one day, when Fiona was out. I thought she’d be gone the whole day. But she came back early, and caught us – she caught us-“ Cordelia felt her face heat up.

Misty didn’t falter. “Makin’ love?” she asked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it was, but Cordelia had always been taught it was a taboo – sex just wasn’t something people talked about. So for Misty to bring it up so naturally, so easily – it made Cordelia feel things she’d never felt before. Not even for Mabel.

“Y-yes,” she whispered. Her face was burning.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“You don’t deserve to be told all those things. Mabel’s got it all wrong, Delia,” Misty said, and Cordelia blushed even more at the nickname. “You ain’t no whore. You sure as hell ain’t no pervert.”

“But I _did_ corrupt her,” Cordelia said.

Misty scoffed. “Like hell you did! You said so yourself, she was scared. She’s probably bin told her whole life that homosexuality is a sin. She knew from the get-go what happens to us homos. And she obviously ain’t as brave as you are.”

“I’m not brave,” Cordelia protested.

“Yes you are. You hold your head high even though people treat you like shit for something you can’t help. I haven’t known you for long but even I can tell that you’re brave, Delia, real brave.”

Cordelia didn’t know how to tell Misty just how much that meant to her. “Thanks, Misty.”

“Anytime,” Misty said, giving her a tender smile that brought back the butterflies. “Are you feelin’ any better now?”

Cordelia nodded. “Yes. Much better.”

“Good, cos we’re probably late for detention.”

“Oh, damn, I forgot about that. Do I look like I’ve been crying?”

“A little bit. Here,” Misty said, and wiped the tears from Cordelia’s cheek with her thumb. “Now you’re perfect.”

0o0o

The library was without a doubt the most beautiful room in the school. It was crammed with bookshelves, which stretched high to the ceiling, and the large windows let in the golden morning sunlight. It was the first time Cordelia felt as though she might one day feel at home at the school.

A tall woman with vivid red hair wandered out from the books, smoking a pipe and walking as though she owned the world. Cordelia liked her immediately.

Misty smiled at her. “Miss Snow, this is Cordelia Goode. She’s new.”

“Wonderful to meet you, dear,” said Miss Snow, extending a gloved hand for Cordelia to shake. “From the sounds of it, Misty has already corrupted you.”

Misty grinned. “Aw, Miss Snow, I ain’t corruptin’ nobody.”

Miss Snow tilted her head to the side, eyebrows raised. “Then how has this nice, well-behaved looking girl already received detention?”

“It was my fault, Miss Snow,” Cordelia admitted. “I was careless.”

“Aw, shut up, Delia, we’ve been over this,” Misty said, playfully elbowing Cordelia in the side. “It ain’t anyone’s fault but Ms Venable’s.”

Miss Snow rolled her eyes at the mention of Ms Venable, before squinting at Cordelia, a frown growing on her face. “Are you alright, dear? Your eyes are a bit red.”

“Yes, I’m alright now,” Cordelia said politely, hoping that Miss Snow wouldn’t push the issue any further. Cordelia just _knew_ that she would burst into a fresh wave of tears if she had to talk about it again. “Thank you. I just had a rough morning.”

“Well, I will be here if you need a shoulder to cry on,” Miss Snow said airily. “And don’t let Ms Venable get you down, her teaching methods are almost as bad as her taste in clothing.”

Misty guffawed, and Cordelia smirked, thinking of Ms Venable’s horrible purple dresses. “Thanks, Miss Snow.”

“Call me Myrtle, darling, just make sure no-one else is around to hear,” Myrtle said, waving a hand around. “Now, the two of you are meant to be shelving books for me, but I don’t mind if you’d rather catch up on some reading. I won’t tell.” Her face broke into a cunning smile. “God knows I’d love to see the look on Venable’s face if she knew how utterly dreamy my detentions truly were.”

“Thanks, Miss Snow,” Misty said. “We’ll put em’ away for you anyway.”

“Alright, chickadees, have fun. I’m going to go make a cup of tea.” The librarian wandered away, her long skirts trailing after her.

“Told you she’s cool,” Misty grinned.

“Yeah,” Cordelia said. “I like her.”

“Half the time she doesn’t even have anythin’ for me to do, so I just hide behind her desk and read.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever been excited about detention,” Cordelia admitted.

Misty laughed. “It’s gonna be a great month.”

Cordelia wondered how Misty had done it – she hadn’t thought about Mabel’s letter in a whole minute. When she had first read it, it had made her feel as though everything was crumbling around her – everything, now, had truly changed. But it felt more bearable, having Misty by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from ‘Blue Denim’ by Stevie Nicks. I changed 'him' to 'her' because lesbian.


	4. think about times to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nan figures out Misty's secret.

_Dear Misty,_

_We all miss you. Ma’s been drinking way more than usual, and I think I’m the only one who cares. Well the others do, obviously, but nobody who can do something about it cares. Pa’s encouraging it because it shuts her up and gets her off his back. It’s not like she causes him no problems when she’s black-out drunk. Only, she’s not black-out drunk all the time. Sometimes she’s angry. She’s always yelling and it makes the little ones cry. I hope you can come home soon._

_Love, Lizzy_

Misty frowned. God, she worried about her siblings back home, stuck with those monsters who dared to call themselves parents. It was mostly Misty they hated, but they weren’t exactly loving towards any of their children. She wanted so badly to protect her siblings, but she knew it was safest for everybody if she was away most of the time. But from the sounds of her sister’s letters, Ma had gotten even worse.

_Lizzy,_

_Break’s not for another couple of months, but I promise I’ll come home to see ya’ll. How are the others? And how are you?_

Misty paused, and chewed on the end of her pen, wondering what to write. The dining hall was so loud, and she couldn’t focus on what she wanted to say.

_Maybe you can swap Ma’s drink for water. Wonder if she’d notice. She probably wouldn’t, although when she’s drunk it won’t make no difference. What about Nana? I’m sure she cares. Maybe_

“Misty?” said Zoe.

Misty stopped writing. “Yeah?”

“The bell went.”

“Oh. Thanks. Didn’t even hear it.”

“Is everything okay?”

Misty smiled as convincingly as she could. She didn’t want to bother Zoe with her problems – her friend had enough shit of her own to deal with. “Yeah, all good.”

0o0o

Misty had English with Nan and Cordelia, and they often walked to their next class together. “Oh, damn, I forgot my textbook,” Cordelia said. “See you there.” She dashed off, blonde hair streaming behind her, and Misty watched her go.

“You like her, don’t you?” said Nan from beside her.

Misty spluttered, and hastily tore her eyes away from Cordelia’s retreating back. “What?” she asked, coughing. “What makes you say that?”

Nan smiled cheekily. “I can tell. I’m good at noticing things like that.”

“Like what?” Misty frowned.

“Like goo-goo eyes.”

“Goo-goo eyes?”

“Yeah, when someone’s eyes say they wanna take the person’s clothes off right there.”

Misty hastily shushed Nan between laughs. “Shut up.”

“So you do like her?”

Misty sighed. “I get the feelin’ there’s no point in denyin’ it.”

“True,” Nan nodded.

It seemed like Nan had figured it out already – was there really any point in denying it? Misty didn’t think so. Besides, it would be kind of nice to have someone to talk to about it. “Yeah, I like her.”

“No you don’t.”

Misty furrowed her eyebrows, unsure what Nan was doing. “Huh? But you just said-“

“You LUUUURVE her,” Nan teased.

Misty felt her face go red. “What? No I don’t! I haven’t even known her that long.”

Nan put a finger to her lips. “Sh, it’s okay.”

“It is?” Misty said, surprised at her friend’s reaction. She had expected Nan to be… not okay with it. She knew Nan’s parents were very religious, so she had assumed Nan had been taught that being gay was wrong – but the girl didn’t seem phased by it at all. Misty was grateful, but still surprised.

“Yeah,” said Nan, smiling. “I think she’s cute. And you’re cute, so you should go for it.”

“Nan!” Misty protested, laughing at Nan’s constant honesty. She really admired Nan for that – not a lot of people could just outright say what they were thinking, Misty included. She wished she had the courage to – it would save her a lot of time.

“What? It’s the truth!” Nan said, and shrugged. “And anyway, I’m allowed to say that because I’ve got a boyfriend.”

Misty raised her eyebrows. “Since when?”

“Since the summer break,” Nan said, grinning. “A new boy moved in next door. He is _soooo_ hot and he thinks I’m hot too.”

Misty high-fived her. “Hell yeah, Nan.”

“His name is Luke. And he has abs. I got to touch them,” Nan said proudly.

Misty wolf-whistled and wiggled her eyebrows. “Look at you go!”

“That could be you, you know,” Nan said. “You and Cordelia could be like me and Luke. We could go on double dates.”

“That would be fun,” Misty said dreamily, imagining taking Cordelia out on a date. The thought of spending time with her… holding her hand… kissing her, even… the thought of that made Misty’s heart flutter like it had grown wings and wanted to burst from her chest and fly away. “We could go ice skatin’ or something.”

“And the movies!”

0o0o

_Maybe you guys could stay with her for a while, I doubt she’d complain. She’d probably make you clean the house until you can see your face reflected on the walls, but that’s better than getting smacked, I would say._

_I guess just try to keep the others out of trouble, and stay out of the house as much as you can. Stay at friend’s places, join a school club, get a job or some shit. I don’t know. I’m sorry, I wish there was more I could do, I feel so goddamn useless. But I’ll be home at break, I promise. And remember that one day you’ll be free from them. You and Mary and Roxy and Tommy and me, we’ll get through this together._

_Make sure you all take care of each other. Love you, Liz, and give everyone hugs from me._

_Misty xx_

“…make sure you all take care of each other… give everyone hugs from me… ew,” Madison mocked. “God, that’s so sappy, don’t you even know how to write a letter without coming across as stupid?”

Misty snatched the letter out of Madison’s view, and glared at her roommate. “Eat shit, Madison. Might even improve your breath.”

Madison stuck out her lower lip. “Aw, did I hurt your feelings, swamp princess?”

“I’m real sorry no-one writes to you, Madison, but I’m not surprised to be honest.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, swampie, because the only people who write to you are your hick siblings,” Madison sneered. “I got a letter from James Dean the other day, but whatever, keep bragging about your ugly sister.”

Misty rolled her eyes. “Like hell you got a letter from James Dean. And my sister has more beauty in her littlest finger than you got in that thing you call a face.”

“Daddy’s friends with him,” Madison bragged, and picked up the photo frame on Misty’s bedstand, which had been taken a couple of years ago. “And your sister looks exactly like you, so do you need me to continue?”

Misty shrugged. “Hey, at least I don’t look like you. Are you gonna stand there and bother me or are you gonna actually do something with your life?”

“I don’t need to do anything with my life,” Madison said, rolling her eyes. She unceremoniously dumped the photo back on Misty’s bedstand. “I’m rich, swampie, but of course you don’t know what that’s like, new money doesn’t count.”

“I don’t really care about your opinions, Madison,” Misty said, reaching over to her bedstand and turning out the light.

“What the fuck, swampie? Turn the light back on, I’m changing.”

Misty ignored her, knowing it would piss Madison off even more. Madison growled, and stomped back across the room, switching the light back on. Misty grinned to the wall. God, she hated her roommate, but at least it was fun to torture her.

She wasn’t sure how to feel now that Nan had figured out that she liked Cordelia. It wasn’t as though Nan had judged her – quite the opposite in fact – but Misty had wanted to keep it a secret. She knew that it wasn’t likely Cordelia would feel for Misty the same way – she had just gone through a tough break-up, after all, and Misty was nothing like the people Cordelia was used to hanging around. She had no class. She didn’t know Cordelia’s world at all – the world of the rich.

Misty’s parents had struck it rich when she was ten, after winning a ten-million-dollar lotto ticket. But she and her siblings rarely saw a penny of it – they had to scrimp and save and work if they wanted anything to call their own. Misty didn’t mind too much – they needed practice for the real world if they were to go through with it and cut their parents off completely – but it would still be nice to have things.

She felt so out of place among the upper-class her classmates belonged to. She talked different, she walked different. And if it weren’t for their compulsory school uniform, she would look different as well. She knew it wasn’t likely that Cordelia would ever think of her romantically – why would she, when there were hundreds of better, smarter, prettier girls out there?

Misty sighed, unable to help herself. If she just ignored her little crush – which was quickly turning into a big crush – she would be fine. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry this chapter’s kinda short, I’ve been super busy with school. It’s that horrible time of year where everything is due. But a longer chapter is coming soon, and actual stuff is going to happen, I swear.
> 
> Chapter title from ‘Don’t Stop’ by, you guessed it, Fleetwood Mac.


	5. somewhat shadowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Cordelia piss off Ms Venable.

“I swear, if Venable gives me detention one more time, I’m going to rip her hair out,” Queenie growled, dropping into the seat next to Mallory. “She doesn’t even have a good reason.”

“What was it this time?” Zoe asked sympathetically.

Queenie rolled her eyes. “Apparently my skirt is too short.”

“What the fuck?” Misty scowled. “Madison’s skirt barely covers her ass, and she never gets detention.”

“Yeah, that’s because Daddy Darling paid for half the school to be renovated,” said Queenie, crossing her arms.

“Fuck that,” Misty said, taking a violent bite of bread. _She has such a nice mouth,_ Cordelia thought, before forcing herself to look away. What if Misty noticed her staring? How was she meant to explain herself?

“Right?” Queenie replied. “So unfair. I mean, just because I’m not a rich, white, blonde girl – no offense, Coco – doesn’t mean I’m in the wrong. I mean we’re all here for basically the same reason, anyway, they may as well treat us the same.”

“But that’s no fun for them,” Mallory pointed out.

Queenie sighed. “Good point.” She took a sip of soup, and pulled a face. “The hell is this?”

“Hot bin juice,” Misty said. “With a side of stale bread.” Cordelia laughed. Misty always made her laugh.

Nan sighed, stirring the soup moodily. “I can’t wait for break.”

“Oh my god, same,” Coco groaned. “I can’t wait to eat actual food again, I’m going to go insane if I have to eat like this much longer.”

“Missing your caviar?” Queenie teased.

Coco grinned, and rolled her eyes. “For your information, I think caviar is disgusting. I just want something that doesn’t taste like… well, like hot bin juice, Misty, you said it best.”

For a few minutes, the group fell silent, all of them choking down the soup which looked (and tasted) like dishwater. Or, as Misty had said (very accurately, Cordelia thought) hot bin juice.

Coco broke the silence, throwing down her spoon and staring at the group excitedly. “Oh! Did I tell you!”

“No, Coco, what?” Zoe asked, looking a bit alarmed at Coco’s sudden exuberance.

“Mrs Mead. She’s leaving.”

Cordelia still didn’t know who Mrs Mead was – the ballet teacher, maybe – but she smiled anyway, because that was what Misty was doing.

Zoe dropped her slice of bread. “What?”

“Oh, finally,” Queenie said, grinning. “I’ve been waiting for the bitch to drop dead for like three years now.”

“Yeah, apparently her husband’s sick or something?”

“She has a husband?” Nan asked, tilting her head.

“The poor man,” Misty muttered, shaking her head. Cordelia grinned at her.

“Anyway, I don’t exactly know,” Coco shrugged. “But maybe I’ll actually get a good ballet teacher for once. It would be nice to learn how to pirouette without being told why I should worship Satan.”

“Nah, Robichaux is too cheap to hire anyone who’s actually good at teaching,” said Queenie. “Maybe she’ll get Augustus to do it.”

Misty snorted loudly, and everyone looked at her. “I just got a visual of Mr Augustus prancin’ around in a tutu.”

Nan laughed. “Ew, I don’t want to imagine that.”

“You’re awful quiet, Mallory,” Zoe said sympathetically. “Tough day?”

Mallory shook her head. “Oh, no. I’m fine. Just thinking.” Out of everyone in the group, Cordelia knew Mallory the least. They didn’t have many classes together – only Math, but Queenie and Coco were in that class too, so Cordelia didn’t exactly get the chance to talk to her. She was very quiet, and seemed kind. Plus, Misty liked her, which was good enough for Cordelia.

“About what?” Nan asked.

“Stuff.”

Queenie scoffed. “No shit.”

Mallory shrugged. “I’m just tired. I forgot about the history project and stayed up late finishing it. I’m worried I didn’t talk enough about the societal impact.”

“Wait, what history project?” Misty asked, her blue eyes going wide. _They’re like pools of liquid sapphire,_ Cordelia thought dreamily, before internally cringing at her own sappiness. _What the hell, Cordelia?? Pools of liquid sapphire?? Just say the ocean! Idiot._ God, Cordelia hated herself.

“The one about Napoleon Bonaparte? You know, the French military guy?” Mallory said.

Misty slammed a hand against her forehead. “Oh, fuck, I forgot about the history project.” She jumped to her feet, and slung her satchel over her shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Cordelia asked, not wanting Misty to leave.

“Library,” Misty said, quickly wiping her hands on a napkin. Tossing it down, she met Cordelia’s eyes – not for the first time, Cordelia realised she had been staring. “Cordelia, come with? I need your brain to get through this.”

“Sure,” Cordelia said, jumping at the chance to spend more time with Misty. “I’ll come.”

“You haven’t finished your lunch,” Zoe pointed out.

Cordelia shrugged. “I’m not hungry anyway.” She _was_ hungry, but the soup tasted how Cordelia imagined an old man’s sweaty fungus toe would taste. She wasn’t missing out on much.

“You sure?”

She nodded, smiling at Zoe, who had quickly proven herself to be the Mom of the group. She was always making sure everyone was okay. Cordelia was grateful – she needed a friend like that. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Misty grinned at her, and the two of them walked out of the noisy lunchroom. Cordelia could still taste the horrible soup, and subtly breathed into her hand to test her breath – it wasn’t great. 

“Did you actually forget about the history project?” she asked Misty, who didn’t seem to be walking to the library.

“No,” Misty admitted. “I just wanted to hang out with you.”

Cordelia laughed. “What if I wanted to finish my lunch?”

“Are you jokin’?” Misty scoffed. “You were lookin’ at that soup like it was a pile of dog shit.”

Cordelia shrugged. “I mean, it tasted like a pile of dog shit.”

“How do you know what a pile of dog shit tastes like?” Misty teased.

Cordelia laughed, and scrunched up her nose. “It tasted how I imagine dog shit would taste!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that was one of the main ingredients,” Misty said.

“Oh, it would explain so much!” Cordelia said, laughing. “I don’t think the cooks have ever actually cooked before.”

“They definitely haven’t.”

Misty smelt like rosemary and soil, Cordelia noticed. It was a nice combination, and somehow matched Misty’s personality. _I’m such a creep,_ Cordelia thought. _What would my mother say?_ She didn’t want to think about her mother, and forced out a laugh, hoping Misty wouldn’t notice how fake it sounded. “Surely it can’t be that hard to make soup. Surely.”

“Apparently it is,” Misty said, looking at Cordelia curiously. She had definitely noticed the fake laugh. Cordelia hoped she wouldn’t point it out.

“Where are we going?” Cordelia asked, wanting to change the subject. She had realised for the first time that they were wandering aimlessly through the school. Misty didn’t seem to have a direction in mind.

“Oh. I dunno,” Misty said, shrugging. “Thought we could just walk around.”

“Sounds good.” Cordelia would have been happy if Misty suggested they scrub the bathroom floor with their toothbrushes.

A voice from behind them made Cordelia jump. “Why aren’t the two of you in the dining room?” Ms Venable’s voice was loud in the otherwise quiet hallway, and Cordelia really did not want to face the etiquette teacher. She didn’t think she’s meet someone she hated as much as her mother, but Ms Venable was working her way up the list.

“Oh!” Misty said, looking sideways at Cordelia. “We already ate.”

Cordelia nodded, wracking her brains for a believable excuse. “Yeah, uh, we were just going to the library.” _Why did you have to sound so stupid, Cordelia? ‘Uh, we’re just going to the library’? Give me a break, you sack of shit._ It was Fiona’s voice again, and Cordelia closed her eyes, trying not to let her mother in.

“Don’t lie to me,” Ms Venable sneered. Cordelia fidgeted nervously. “The library is the other way.”

“Oh,” Misty said, and glanced at Cordelia. “Well, why does it matter? Ma’am?”

“Students are not permitted to be in the corridors during meals.”

“Stupid rule to me,” Misty said under her breath. Unfortunately, Ms Venable’s ears seemed to be as sharp as a bat’s.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Day?”

Misty looked stricken. “Nothing, Ms Venable,” she mumbled.

Ms Venable pointed one finger at them in warning. “I’m not afraid to give you both another month of detention.”

“Sorry, Ms Venable,” Misty said.

Venable glared at them, before stalking off. Misty made a rude gesture at the etiquette teacher’s retreating back.

Cordelia grinned at her friend. “What a bitch,” she whispered. Misty nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, her whisper hadn’t been quiet enough.

“What did you just say, Miss Goode?” Ms Venable asked, turning around and glaring.

“Nothing!” she said quickly. _Shit, shit, shit._ “I, um, it wasn’t about you.”

“I heard you,” Ms Venable said, narrowing her eyes. “How dare you insult a teacher? Have you no respect?”

Misty’s jaw tightened. “Not for you.” Cordelia would have laughed if she wasn’t scared of being murdered by Ms Venable.

Ms Venable’s face grew several shades redder. “When will you learn, girls, that there are consequences to your actions?” She grabbed them both by the elbow, and began dragging them down the hallway.

“Ow!” Cordelia protested.

“Let’s see what Miss Robichaux thinks, shall we?”

“Ms Venable, we’re real sorry,” Misty said unconvincingly.

“Yeah, don’t bother Miss Robichaux,” Cordelia agreed. She was silently willing Misty not to say anything else – she knew that it would only make the situation worse.

“Bother her?” Ms Venable asked. “I doubt the knowledge that her students are misbehaving counts as bothering her. In my opinion, students are merely cockroaches that should be squashed.”

“I can walk,” Misty snapped, yanking her arm from Ms Venable’s grip.

Ms Venable raised her eyebrows. “Are you quite sure about that, Miss Day? The floor isn’t made of mud.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cordelia asked defensively, not liking what Ms Venable was insinuating.

“It means, Miss Goode, that you had better learn to butt out of things that don’t involve you.”

Cordelia scowled. Ms Venable was one of the most unpleasant people Cordelia had ever met, apart from her mother of course. “Misty’s my friend. Of course it involves me.”

“Delia, it’s okay,” Misty said, putting a hand on Cordelia’s forearm.

Cordelia felt the butterflies in her stomach make their presence known. She smiled at Misty in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “No. It’s not okay.”

“Miss Day, I must admit your loyalty to your friends surprises me,” Ms Venable said, looking at them. Misty quickly took her hand off of Cordelia’s arm, and Cordelia tried not to look disappointed. “I would have thought your only loyalty was to the pigs that raised you.”

“Excuse the shit outta me?” Misty asked loudly.

Ms Venable went red. Cordelia was sure that the teacher wanted to throttle them both. She probably would have if she didn’t want to keep her job. “I beg your pardon?” she hissed.

“Don’t you ever call my family pigs again,” Misty said, her voice trembling. “You’re the only pig I know, and you know what? That’s an insult to pigs.”

Ms Venable looked affronted. “How dare you?”

“How dare _you?”_ Cordelia asked, crossing her arms. They were already in trouble – she might as well defend her friend.

Ms Venable dragged them both into Miss Robichaux’s office, her nails digging uncomfortably into their arms. They burst through the door, and Miss Robichaux tried to ignore them. “Miss Robichaux, I am at my wit’s end with these two. Not only were they breaking school rules, but they were blatantly disrespectful. Detention has not proven useful in remedying their behaviour.”

Miss Robichaux sighed, and looked up from her papers. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Girls, wait outside while I talk to Ms Venable.” The headmistress looked at Cordelia and Misty as if they were nothing but bugs – maybe that was all they were to her.

Cordelia and Misty glanced at each other.

“Now!” Miss Robichaux yelled.

They didn’t need to be told again. Scrambling for the door, they sat cross legged in the hallway, their shoulders only centimetres apart. Despite what had happened, Cordelia bit back a smile.

“Sorry I got you into trouble again,” Misty mumbled guiltily, looking down at her hands.

Cordelia shook her head. “Sorry for making it worse.”

“You didn’t make it worse.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Misty shrugged sheepishly, not denying it. “Well, thanks for defendin’ me, anywho. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did!” Cordelia protested. “She was being a hag.”

Misty let out a laugh. “I can’t believe you called her a bitch.”

Cordelia grinned. “I can’t believe you called her a pig!”

They both giggled at the memory, before falling silent.

“We are gonna get one hell of a lashin’,” said Misty solemnly.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Once Robichaux is involved, shit gets serious.”

“Oh,” Cordelia said nervously. “How serious?”

Misty grimaced. “I’ve seen girls not able to sit down for a week.”

“Oh,” Cordelia said, looking down at her hands, which were still bruised from when Ms Venable had smacked them with her cane.

“It’s all part of the ‘treatment’,” Misty said, making air quotes and scowling. “After all, we’re all sick in the head, accordin’ to them.”

“Surely there’s other ways to ‘treat’ us.” Cordelia thought the school’s whole system was stupid. If the school was meant to help them get better, why weren’t there psychiatrists, or even classes about what was supposedly ‘wrong’ about them? Cordelia didn’t see how ignoring and sometimes beating the problem was supposed to heal her. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be healed.

Misty shrugged. “Apparently corporal punishment is the only effective one.”

“I just don’t understand,” Cordelia sighed. “Why work in a school, if you hate kids?”

“Where else are they gonna get kids to beat up?”

“Yeah, good point.”

The door opened. Cordelia realised how close she and Misty were sitting, and quickly moved to the side – Misty gave her a strange look.

“You may come back in,” Miss Robichaux called.

Ms Venable gave them both a cold glare, before striding off down the corridor, her heels clicking on the cold wooden floor. The girls walked slowly into the office, neither one of them wanting to be there.

“According to Miss Venable, this isn’t the first time the two of you have caused trouble together. I think we need to do something about that; don’t you?”

“Yes, Miss Robichaux,” Cordelia mumbled. Misty shot her a sideways glance, and Cordelia looked at the floor.

“Miss Goode. I am moving you out of all classes you share with Miss Day.” Cordelia looked up, her stomach dropping, and opened her mouth to say something, but Miss Robichaux waved her words away. “As you are new, and have obviously been corrupted by Miss Day, I won’t give you any further punishment. However, if you misbehave again, the consequences will be far more severe.”

At least she wouldn’t get beaten, but she would rather that than be separated from Misty. She was the only thing Cordelia liked about her classes – she didn’t think she could survive the school without her. “Miss Robichaux, I-“

Miss Robichaux held up a finger, and Cordelia fell silent. “I won’t hear a word of it. Miss Day, I have spoken to you before about your behaviour, and nothing seems to get through to you. I have decided that the only thing to do is to increase your treatment to three times a week instead of once.”

Misty inhaled, and Cordelia wondered what kind of ‘treatment’ she was undertaking. Cordelia hadn’t been treated yet – true, she had only been at the school for two weeks, but she had thought something would have happened by now. She wasn’t complaining – from Misty’s reaction, the treatment was far from enjoyable.

“Miss Robichaux,” Misty croaked, and licked her lips. It sounded as if her throat was dry. “I’m real sorry, I won’t do it again. Please-“

“Miss Day, I have given you many opportunities to improve your behaviour, and you have taken none of them. You will not involve Miss Goode in your rule breaking any further, do you understand me?”

Misty looked at the ground. “Yes, Miss Robichaux.”

“Good. If I see the two of you talking again, there will be consequences.”

“What about our Saturday detentions?” Cordelia blurted out. She hoped they would at least still have detention together – she wanted to laugh at the irony. It was the first time Cordelia had ever wanted to get detention.

“Your detentions will continue until the end of the month. I will talk to Miss Snow about your situation. Now, get out of my office.”

Misty stood up and charged out of the office. Cordelia glanced at Miss Robichaux, who had already gone back to whatever she was working on, as though she had forgotten they were there. Cordelia sighed, and followed Misty.

“Misty –“ she began, running to catch up. She grabbed Misty’s hands, and the girl stopped walking, and stared at Cordelia. “Misty, I-“

Misty shook her head. “Cordelia, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No, it’s – “

“You’re better off stayin’ away,” Misty said, tearing her hands from Cordelia’s. She walked quickly down the hallway. Cordelia found herself hoping that Misty would turn back for a second glance, but she didn’t look back. _Everything’s getting worse and worse,_ Cordelia thought, willing her tears not to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn, Cordelia’s got it bad for Misty. And vice-versa, of course, but these guys are angsty idiots so they’re not going to admit their feelings for a while, lol. This isn’t a slow burn, though, don’t worry. I don’t have the patience to write one of those.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a while, I’ve had pretty bad writer’s block when it comes to this story. I don’t know the characters well enough yet and I guess I’m hesitant that I’m portraying them the wrong way – please tell me if I am, and if you have any tips they would be much appreciated.
> 
> Chapter title comes from ‘Gold and Braid’ by Stevie Nicks.


	6. maybe you never knew me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Cordelia start talking again.

“Miss Day,” said Matron, a nasty smile on her face. She was in charge of most of the ‘treatment’ the students received – unfortunately for Misty, that meant seeing the wretched woman several times a week. “Are you ready for your treatment?”

Misty didn’t want to dignify Matron with a response. She gritted her teeth and nodded, cold in the thin robe.

Matron slapped her across the face. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” Misty muttered, her face smarting from the slap.

She climbed in the bath, trying not to wince at the uncomfortably warm water. It wasn’t hot enough to burn her – but it was hot enough to hurt like hell. Matron slammed the lid closed, and smiled at Misty. “I’ll be back in half an hour.”

Misty closed her eyes and breathed deeply, thinking of ice cream, of swimming in the ocean, or a cold winter’s day. Anything to take her mind off the water she was submerged in. She wiggled her toes, making sure she could still feel them. Sometimes the water was so hot she went numb, but she was thankful that wasn’t the case this time. She tried extra hard to stay on Matron’s good side – the happier she was, the cooler the water.

She hoped that Cordelia hadn’t been treated yet, and that she wouldn’t get subjected to the baths if she was. _Stop thinking about Cordelia,_ she told herself. It would only make things harder than they already were.

0o0o

“Miss Day, are you aware of Miss Goode’s condition?” Miss Robichaux asked. Misty was required to ‘check in’ with the headmistress once a week, as were some of the other students who had been deemed problem students.

“Yeah,” Misty said, not sure why Miss Robichaux was asking. “She’s the same as me.”

“So you understand why I cannot, in good conscience, allow the two of you to be around each other?”

Misty shrugged. She knew the answer Miss Robichaux wanted, of course – she just didn’t want to give it. She thought it was stupid.

Miss Robichaux sighed. “We are trying to heal you. Both of you. And while the two of you are still sick, well, it isn’t right to allow the two of you to talk. Who knows what you might get up to?”

Not liking what the headmistress was insinuating, Misty knew she needed to go before she said something that got her into trouble. More trouble, at least. She felt herself blushing, and looked away from the strict headmistress. “I got it. Can I go now, please?”

“Yes,” Miss Robichaux said. She didn’t like Misty any more than Misty liked her – that was the only thing they had in common. “Good evening, Miss Day.”

“Good evening, Miss Robichaux,” Misty replied, trying very hard not to scowl.

0o0o

A part of Misty wished that she had never broken it off with Cordelia. Broken it off perhaps wasn’t the best way to put it – she and Cordelia had never been anything, after all – but it sure felt like a breakup. Misty knew it was for the best, though. She always managed to get herself into trouble, and she didn’t want to drag Cordelia into that. She deserved better than that.

She wasn’t quite sure if being in separate classes made it easier or harder. She felt so drawn to Cordelia, like a moth to flame, that it was so hard not seeing her as often – but Misty knew that if she saw Cordelia any more than she already did, she wouldn’t be able to stay away. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself from talking to her.

Misty hated and loved Saturday detentions even more now. They only had one more of them left before the month was out, and she already missed it. The detentions were the only time she was allowed to see Cordelia, and even though it was awkward and neither of them said much, Misty looked forward to them.

0o0o

After class, Misty went to the only place she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed – the abandoned classroom near the dining room. She tried so hard not to let the school and its people disturb her – but it was so, so hard sometimes. She loved her friends, but she knew she didn’t quite belong with them – there was an unspoken divide between them. It was no-one’s fault, of course, and they didn’t treat her any different, but Misty knew they felt it too. She just didn’t quite get them, and they just didn’t quite get her. They had all been raised among the upper class, had always had money and influence. Misty had been raised almost the opposite, and she wished it didn’t make a difference, but it really did. Cordelia had been raised rich as well, but for some reason she didn’t seem like the others. She was extremely humble, and Misty could tell that she had been hurt before. Not talking to Cordelia, to the one person Misty knew she could talk to without judgement, hurt even more than the hot baths.

So she cried. It was so unfair. It just felt as though they tried to take everything from her – first she was sent away from the siblings she loved, and then they tried to take her personality and her sexuality away, and now they wanted to take Cordelia, too. She was so sick of it. She wanted to run far away from it all.

“Oh, sorry,” Cordelia said, backing out of the room. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“It’s okay,” Misty mumbled, not meeting Cordelia’s kind brown eyes. She didn’t want Cordelia to see that she had been crying.

“Are you alright?” Cordelia asked tentatively, hovering in the doorway.

“I’m fine,” Misty shrugged, looking away and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“You know,” Cordelia said, a mischievous look growing on her face, “if they don’t see us together, they won’t be able to punish us.”

Misty smiled at that. “True.”

“So, can I sit?” she asked, gesturing to a spot next to Misty.

Misty sighed. “Delia, I don’t want to get you in any more trouble because of me.”

“Misty, I-“

“It ain’t fair, and-“

“Misty!” Cordelia said loudly, and Misty stopped talking and looked at her. “I don’t care if I get in trouble. It’s torture not being able to talk to you. I feel like you’re the only one who understands.”

Misty wished that Cordelia would make this easier on her. “But Cordelia, what if you get the cane again?”

“I don’t care. It won’t hurt as much as not being around you.”

Misty grinned. “That’s so sappy, Delia.”

“Too bad,” she said, and they grinned at each other.

“Maybe we can meet here when we wanna talk,” Misty said. “I don’t see anyone else come in here. We’d probably be safe.”

“Okay. Good idea.”

There seemed to be electricity in the air, crackling between them. Misty wondered if Cordelia could feel it too.

“I miss you. In class.” Cordelia added that last part hastily, as though she were afraid of… Misty didn’t know exactly what.

“Yeah, same. It was borin’ before, but it’s ten times more borin’ now. Got no-one to get into trouble with,” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took ages! I’ve been away camping and the wifi is so shit. Chapter title comes from ‘Outside the Rain’ by Stevie Nicks.
> 
> Happy New Year! Let’s hope 2021 is less of a dumpster fire than last year.


	7. wouldn't you love to love her

Cordelia went to bed that night positively floating with happiness. She could hardly believe that she’d successfully been able to convince Misty to ignore the risks and continue their friendship, and she felt as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders. The days without Misty had been long and lonely, even though she had Zoe to keep her company. She realised that Misty was the one thing keeping her sane in this poor excuse for a school.

“Cordelia?” Zoe asked, her voice floating out of the dark room. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia replied, wondering what Zoe wanted.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

There was a slight pause, as if Zoe was reluctant to ask her question. “Do you like Misty?”

If Cordelia had been drinking something, it would have spurted out of her nose. “Why do you ask? What do you mean?” Had Zoe figured it out? Oh, god, she hadn’t been careful enough. _You idiot girl,_ said her inner Fiona.

“I mean, do you like her?”

“Like, as a friend, or-?” What if Zoe hated her? What if her friends here turned against her just like they had at home?

“Romantically.”

Cordelia laughed nervously. “I don’t know why you’re asking.”

“You look at her like she’s the only person in the room.”

“I do?” Cordelia asked. “I mean, no I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do. It’s alright if you do like her, you know.”

“It is?” she said quietly.

“Yeah. My aunt’s a lesbian,” Zoe said, matter-of-factly.

“She is?”

“Yup. I don’t talk to her much – Dad doesn’t like her – but we were close when I was little. Anyway, it’s okay.”

“Oh.”

“So, do you like her?”

“I don’t know,” said Cordelia, wishing Zoe would drop it. Yes, she did like Misty, but if she said it aloud it would make it real, and she didn’t want to admit it to herself. What if it all went to shit, just as it had at home? What if she lost everyone again? Cordelia didn’t think she could survive that happening a second time.

“Oh, come on!” Zoe said, and she sounded genuine.

Cordelia was scared, but Zoe was her friend. And was way kinder than the people she knew at home. And did Cordelia really want to avoid thinking about her feelings for Misty? She wasn’t sure, and after a moment of intense thinking she answered Zoe’s question – truthfully. “Kind of. Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I think she likes you,” Zoe said.

Cordelia nearly fell off the bed. “What? Why? Are – are you sure?” she stuttered, sure she had heard Zoe wrong. Why would Misty like Cordelia, of all people? What would beautiful, confident Misty want to do with lame-ass Cordelia?

“She looks at you the same way you look at her.”

“Are – are you sure?” Cordelia asked again.

“Yeah, I’m sure!” Zoe said. “I know the look.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. My boyfriend back at home, Kyle, is a total puppy dog.”

“Aww!” Cordelia said.

“Yep! Anyway, that’s what Misty looks like when she looks at you. And that’s what you look like when you look at her.”

Cordelia wasn’t sure what to say, so she didn’t say anything.

“I can find out, if you want. For real.”

“Find out what?”

“If Misty likes you, duh!”

“Oh. No, that’s okay,” Cordelia said, and laughed, thinking of middle school, where having a crush was a big deal. She remembered how dramatic it all was, all the notes passed between desks. “It’s not the seventh grade!”

“Alright.”

Cordelia paused for a moment, and sighed. “I might try to find out. Or I’ll tell her.”

“Yeah? You should.”

“She said – she told me why she’s here. So I know – anyway, I’ll try to find out.”

“I’d say good luck, but I don’t think you need it.”

“Thanks, Zoe.”

0o0o

Trying to push all thoughts of last night’s conversation with Zoe out of her mind, Cordelia showed up early for her library detention. The last one, she realised with some sadness – it was, after all, the only time she and Misty were allowed to be together. She didn’t mind sneaking around abandoned classrooms – but it was nice being able to talk to Misty in public without worrying about getting the cane. Though, god only knew what would happen if they were found in abandoned classroom alone together.

She had come to love the detentions. The library was quiet – sometimes with a few students quietly tucked away in armchairs, either studying or just trying to escape their roommates for a bit. But more often than not, it was just Cordelia, Misty and Myrtle in the library. Sometimes it was even just Cordelia and Misty – they liked it best that way.

There usually wasn’t much to do, so they spent the whole time putting books away, and reading to each other.

“Have you ever heard of Emily Dickinson?” Misty asked, looking up from her book at Cordelia.

“Yeah, we read some of her poems in Literature at my old school. But I guess I didn’t read beyond the ones I had to study.”

“Can I read you one? I just adore her. Her words speak to my soul.”

“Of course,” Cordelia said, setting her book – about flowers – down beside her.

Misty smiled at her, and began to read, her voice tremoring slightly. “So bashful when I spied her, So pretty, so ashamed! So hidden in her leaflets, Lest anybody find;

So helpless till I passed her, So helpless when I turned, And bore her, strugglin’, blushin’, Her simple haunts beyond!

For whom I robbed the dingle, For whom I betrayed the dell, Many will doubtless ask me, But I shall never tell!”

“Wow,” Cordelia breathed. The words had spoken to her – she couldn’t quite explain it. Maybe it was because it was Misty who had been saying them – Misty had a way of doing that. She could say anything and it would made Cordelia’s heart flutter.

“Doesn’t it just penetrate your soul? Tell you the truth about everythin’ you ever heard and more?”

“Yes,” Cordelia said honestly. “Yes, it does.”

Misty paused to think about the poem for a moment, before laughing softly. Cordelia loved the sound. “You know, they say she was a big ol’ lesbian.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Bet they didn’t teach you that in your Literature classes.”

Cordelia laughed. “They definitely didn’t, I would have remembered for sure.”

Misty laughed too, and then she sighed, sounding suddenly sad. “We think how bad it is now for folks like us, imagine how bad it must have been then.”

“I don’t want to imagine.” Cordelia replied. “I wonder if things will ever change?”

“I sure hope they do.”

“Hey, Misty?” Cordelia asked heart beating.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go to the classroom after detention?” she asked, saying it all in a rush before she lost the nerve. “We can read some more poetry.”

Misty smiled, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Cordelia said, wondering exactly what she had gotten herself into. But instead of letting the little voice in her head bully her, she simply ignored it. She refused to believe being with Misty was a bad idea – how could it be, when she felt quite possibly the happiest she’d ever been around Misty?

0o0o

The second the classroom door was closed, Misty turned to Cordelia. “Cordelia, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?” Cordelia asked, not daring to dare.

“Pretend there’s nothing between us.”

“Th-there-“

“Can’t you feel it, too?”

“I feel it,” Cordelia whispered, realising that Misty was talking about the electricity that crackled around them whenever they were near each other.

“So let’s stop pretendin’.”

“Yeah. Let’s stop,” Cordelia agreed. She realised how close they were standing – their noses were perhaps three centimetres from touching – but some brave, buried part of her told her not to move away. Told her to forget Mabel, and Fiona, and Miss Robichaux. She and Misty were the only two people in the world. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered, and reached out and touched a lock of Misty’s golden hair.

“No more than you,” Misty whispered back, and she was leaning in and Cordelia was leaning in, and Cordelia could feel Misty’s soft breath on her face.

Misty’s lips were chapped, and her hair was soft and messy and sweet-smelling. Cordelia knew that she never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO FINALLY THEY KISSED WHOOHOO YESSS I AM SO HAPPY
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I’ve been really busy and have been focusing on finishing one of my other WIPs. I’ll try not to take as long on chapter 8 😊
> 
> Chapter title comes from ‘Rhiannon’. I do not own Emily Dickinson's poem.


	8. watching her castles fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty beats Madison up. The bitch had it coming.

Misty stepped into her bedroom, and her nostrils were instantly assaulted with the stench of perfume. _Her_ perfume.

“Shit,” she hissed, dropping her bag onto the floor and taking in the damage. The small glass bottle lay smashed on the floor, and the perfume had been dumped onto her bed. Madison, of course, was nowhere in sight, and Misty couldn’t wait for her roommate to show up so she could throttle the bitch. She’d had it coming for a long time, but this was the final straw.

Misty’s siblings had scrimped and saved for months, and had given the perfume to her for her birthday. It smelt awful, and she rarely wore it, but it was the notion of it that touched Misty so. Madison knew this – and so of course she had destroyed it. Misty hated her so much.

She cleaned up the damage as best she could, putting a towel on her bed to soak up the perfume and scraping the glass into the dustbin with a book, fuming the whole time. The gift had meant a lot to her – her siblings had worked hard to come across enough money, she knew that. Her parents had a fortune, but Misty and her siblings didn’t see a cent of it – Ma and Pa were too busy drinking it all away. So the kids had to work if they wanted anything to spend. For her siblings to use their precious money for Misty, only for Madison – who was sent a couple hundred dollars a week by her father – to destroy it just because she didn’t like Misty, made Misty’s blood fizzle with anger. How dare she?

Madison entered the room as she usually did – with a great deal of ego. “Boy, does it stink in here,” she said, smirking. “Go open the window, Swampy.”

“You bitch,” Misty hissed, jumping to her feet.

“What?” Madison asked, widening her eyes innocently.

“You know what you did.”

“I don’t sorry, please enlighten me.”

“You ruined my perfume.”

Madison laughed. Actually, it was more of a cackle – Lord knew the girl was a witch. Misty haed her. “Bitch, that perfume was already ruined, it smelt like a funeral home. I was doing you a favour.”

“My siblings sent me that perfume,” she said. She didn’t care that the perfume was ruined, she cared that her siblings’ hard work had been for nothing.

“Boo-fucking-hoo. Tell them next time you’d prefer Chanel. Oh, wait – you can’t afford Chanel, how silly of me.”

“You shut your mouth right now, Barbie, or I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Madison taunted, crossing her arms. “Beat me up? Go ahead, you’ll get the paddle and I, for one, would love to see you unable to sit down for a week.”

“Just you wait,” Misty said through clenched teeth. “Just you wait.”

“I’m known for my patience,” Madison said, still smiling. “It’s not like you’ll do anything.”

Misty decided she didn’t want to wait, after all. Pushing all thoughts of consequences to the back of her mind, she swung at Madison, her fist colliding with her nose. There was a crack, and Madison shrieked, clapping a hand to her face. “You… you bitch!” she gasped, blood spurting through her fingers.

“Aw, it’s okay, Maddie,” Misty said, mocking the tone Madison had used earlier. “I’m sure Daddy’ll buy you a new nose.”

“Go to hell,” Madison growled, blood dripping onto the floor.

“I’d love to,” Misty said, and shrugged. “Hell can’t be worse than sharing a room with you.”

Madison lunged at Misty, who stepped smoothly to the side. Madison, disoriented from the bloody nose, stumbled into Misty’s bedside table, sending the lamp clattering to the floor. “You’re going to get in so much trouble,” Madison said, sneering. She scrambled off the floor.

“No I ain’t,” Misty said. “I was just defendin’ myself.

“Defending yourself my ass.”

“Far as I know, you were gonna use that glass to slit my throat,” Misty said, gesturing to the glass from the perfume bottle. “You _know_ sharp objects are forbidden, don’t you, Maddie?”

“You can’t prove that I broke it,” said Madison. “It could have fallen off the dresser.”

“Okay. Let me get this straight. It emptied itself on my bed, and then threw itself onto the floor? Sure, Maddie, sure.”

Madison looked alarmed for a second, but then her face relaxed, and she let out a laugh. “Please. Don’t make me laugh. Do you even know how much money my parents donated to this school? I wouldn’t get into trouble if I murdered someone.”

“Wanna bet?” Misty asked.

“Sure. First I’ll kill you, and then we can find out what happens. How does that sound?”

“Amazin’.”

0o0o

“Ow, ow, ow, Ms Venable, let me go,” Misty yelped. Ms Venable had grabbed her by the ear, twisted it, and was dragging her to Miss Robichaux’s office. “She hit me first!” That was a lie, of course, but Madison had been a total bitch, and that was reason enough to be hit in Misty’s opinion.

“I refuse to believe that,” Ms Venable snarled at her, and Misty thought her best option was to remain silent. Ms Venable may look a bit like Cordelia, but she was the opposite of her in personality. Meaning, she was a stone cold bitch. Also, she had a cane and she wasn’t afraid to beat the shit out of her students.

“Miss Day was caught hitting her roommate, Madison Montgomery,” Ms Venable said gleefully, bursting into Miss Robichaux’s office.

Miss Robichaux was sitting at her desk, doing some kind of paperwork. Misty wondered if she ever did anything else – every time Misty saw her, she was in her office doing paperwork. She never went to meals, she never went for walks, she was always just sitting. She looked up at them, uninterested, and sighed. “Really, Miss Day, I am getting very tired of your misbehaviour.”

Misty glared at her, sick of it all. “Maddie hit me first!”

“Can you prove that?”

“Well she ain’t going to admit it, but _I_ know. She should be punished too.”

“Miss Montgomery is currently in no condition to be punished.”

“That’s some bullshit!” Misty protested, anger surging through her body. Of course Madison would get away unpunished. It didn’t matter to them, what she had done – it only mattered that Misty had retaliated. “She only gets away with shit because of her rich Dad, I know it’s not because of her kind-hearted personality!”

“Miss Day, that is enough!” Miss Roichaux thundered, standing up. “You will receive your punishment without complaint and then you will return to your room, and if I have to see you in here one more time you will be expelled. Do you understand me?”

Being expelled meant she would be able to escape this horrible place, and it didn’t sound half bad to her. But it also meant she would be forced away from Cordelia, and she didn’t want that to happen, not if she could help it. So she gritted her teeth, looked at the floor, and promised herself that she would stay out of trouble. “Yes, Miss Robichaux.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be an AHS fic if Misty didn’t beat Madison up, in my opinion. Title comes from ‘Ooh My Love’ by the one and only queen Stevie Nicks.


	9. there is magic all around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia tends to Misty's injuries, and has an idea which might save them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: CHILD ABUSE

Cordelia wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see – she had heard from Queenie what had happened to Misty – but she wasn’t expecting _this._ “Oh my god, Misty,” she breathed, crossing the room and gently cupping Misty’s face in her hands. “What the hell happened?”

“I’m sure you’ve heard,” Misty said drily. “I beat Madison up, she may have gotten a few hits in, and then Robichaux lost her shit. Just at me, of course, cos’ poor little helpless Maddie surely ain’t responsible.”

Misty’s face was a patchwork of bruises and cuts, and she moved slowly, as if the slightest movement was agony – and maybe it was. Cordelia wanted to punch Miss Robichaux in the face for what she had done – and Madison, for that matter. “What have they done to you?”

“The usual, with a bit of extra spice,” Misty said, and gave a very forced laugh, before wincing. “Ow. Shit. Can’t laugh, I forgot.”

“Misty,” said Cordelia. “Misty, let me see.”

Misty shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

Usually Cordelia admired Misty’s stubborn ways – but now was not the time. Not when she was in pain. “Don’t bullshit me, Misty, I know you’re not fine,” Cordelia snapped.

“You don’t need to get mad, geez.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Cordelia said, softening. She touched Misty’s hand as gently as possible, and when Misty didn’t wince in pain, she lifted Misty’s hand to her mouth and kissed her fingers. “I’m mad at that bitch Robichaux.”

“And Venable,” Misty added.

A fresh pang of anger shot through Cordelia’s body, and she clenched her fists so that her fingernails cut sharply into her palms. “Oh, of _course_ it was Venable!” she snarled.

Misty grinned at her. “You’re hot when you’re mad, but I still ain’t showin’ you.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Misty’s flirtation. “I can help.”

“How?”

“I know plants, and I’ve also had my fair share of bruises,” Cordelia said, thinking of the many times her mother had hit her. “So shut up and let me help you.”

Misty sighed, relenting. She turned around, pulling her skirt down to show Cordelia the damage. Her backside, and entire lower back, was covered in ugly red welts, purple bruises, and dried blood. Cordelia couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her. “Jesus, Misty.”

“Jesus sure as hell wasn’t there when this went down.”

Cordelia let out a short laugh, before taking a small glass jar out of her pocket. “Alright, this is going to be cold,” she said. She had gone for a walk in the forest the week before and had come across a patch of arnica flowers. She had picked them, thinking of how liberal the staff here were with the punishments, and had made arnica oil with some stolen olive oil from the kitchen. The flowers hadn’t had quite enough time to strain as she wanted, but they would have to do. Besides, it was better than nothing. She smeared the stuff as gently as she could over Misty’s injuries.

Misty breathed in sharply. “Shit.”

“Sorry,” said Cordelia apologetically. She couldn’t stand to see Misty in pain, but she had to do this – she knew from experience that the oil worked wonders on bruises. “It’ll help, I promise.”

“What is it?” Misty asked through gritted teeth.

Cordelia hated seeing her in pain – she wanted to hurt Miss Robichaux and Ms Venable for what they had done. No, not hurt – she wanted to _kill_ them. It was no less than they deserved. “Arnica oil,” she replied. “I found the flowers in the forest a week ago. They’re really good with bruises.”

“Well, I trust you.”

“Good,” Cordelia said, and applied the oil as gently as she could, not wanting to give Misty any additional pain.

“You know, this isn’t how I imagined the first time showin’ you my butt,” Misty said.

Cordelia couldn’t contain her snort of laughter. “Honestly, this isn’t how I imagined I would first touch your butt, so I guess we’re even.”

They laughed for a bit, and Cordelia finished applying the oil. “Done.”

“Thanks,” said Misty gratefully, pulling her clothes back on. “It actually feels better already.”

“Yeah, it’s good stuff,” Cordelia said, and handed her the jar. “Here. Put it on morning and night, it should help prevent inflammation and should make the bruises less painful.”

“You’re a genius.”

“No, I’m not,” Cordelia said, thinking of all the time she’d spent with her dad, learning this stuff from him. “It’s just experience.”

“How’d you learn all this stuff about plants?”

Cordelia sighed. “My dad. Botany was his favourite thing in the world. He taught me how to identify plants and how to use them.”

“Why do you sound so sad about that?” Misty asked, frowning.

“He died.”

“Oh, shit,” Misty whispered. She hugged Cordelia tightly, despite the pain it must have caused her. “I’m sorry, Delia.”

Cordelia shook her head, and smiled sadly at Misty, “It’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologise.”

“Whose fault is it?”

“My mother’s.” Cordelia couldn’t explain how she knew that Fiona did it – she just knew. She could feel it. Fiona was so evil she was barely human – of course she killed Cordelia’s father. She wanted his money, his house, his daughter, all to herself.

“Oh, shit, really?”

“Well, officially, it was a suicide,” Cordelia said, and rolled her eyes because she knew that it absolutely _wasn’t_ a suicide. “But he wouldn’t have done that. He was happy, I know he was, and he never would have left me alone with… with that _woman.”_

“I’m so sorry, Delia,” Misty said softly, and took Cordelia’s hand. “My parents are shitty as well, but at least they ain’t dead. Or murderers.”

“How are they shitty?”

“Well, they got rich a couple of years back, but my siblings are still wearing clothes that are too small for them. My parents spend their time too drunk and too high to care about their hungry kids. And then they sent me here, so I can’t even help my siblings out.”

“That’s awful,” Cordelia breathed. At least she didn’t have to worry about looking after her siblings as well – her mother might have been an evil murderer, but at least Cordelia could look after herself. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Misty, to have to worry about her siblings without actually being able to help them. “Can I – I don’t know what I can do, but can I help?”

Misty shook her head. “Nah, it’s alright. My siblings don’t want me there, anyway – it’s probably better that I’m here, away from them all.”

“Don’t say that!” Cordelia protested. “How could they not want you?”

“No, it’s true,” Misty assured her. “They’ve made my siblings think I’m the devil’s spawn, just because I’m gay. I swear, it’s much better for all of us that I’m here.”

Cordelia shook her head. How was it possible for her to be angry at people she’d never even met? “That’s horrible, Misty, I’m so sorry.”

“It ain’t your fault!” Misty said vehemently. She shrugged. “Besides, my sister Lizzy’s okay. She’s thirteen, and she’s way too smart to believe any of their bullshit. And now I’ve got you, so I know it’ll be okay.”

Cordelia kissed her softly. An idea was beginning to stir in her mind – she wasn’t sure if it was the worst idea she’d ever had, or the best. “We should run away.”

Misty raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“Let’s run away from here. Just us.” The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. What did they have to lose? Cordelia couldn’t think of anything. She and Misty both hated their families. They both despised the school. Cordelia knew if she stayed, she would _never_ get out from under her mother’s finger – Fiona would marry her off to some rich old guy and Cordelia would live her life as some trophy wife. She would _die_ if that happened – she was determined not to let that be her future.

“When?” Misty asked, her cheeks still flushed from the kiss. Cordelia noted happily that though Misty hadn’t agreed, she also hadn’t shot down the idea. “How would we get out? Where would we go?”

“I don’t know yet,” Cordelia admitted. They would need time to sort out all the details, collect supplies, buy bus tickets, etc. “But I do know that we can’t stay here. We’re only going to keep getting hurt, by this school and by our parents.”

Misty’s answer surprised her. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Cordelia said, hardly daring to believe it.

Misty grinned, and she put her hands on Cordelia’s waist, bringing her in closer. “Okay, let’s do it, let’s get the hell out of this place.”

“Okay!” Cordelia said, and laughed.

Misty laughed too. “I’m so glad I met you, Delia.”

“Not as glad as me,” Cordelia whispered, and leaned in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles comes from ‘Rooms on Fire’ by Stevie Nicks.


	10. everything's waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty began collecting supplies for when they run away.

Cordelia waited with bated breath behind the door – she had had only seconds to hide, and so her hiding place was not the most ingenious. In her defence, it had been years since she’d brushed up on her hide and seek skills.

The footsteps came closer, and Cordelia prayed to Satan and his friends that whoever it was in the kitchen wouldn’t notice that the pantry door was slightly ajar. Surely… surely they wouldn’t come to the pantry? But then why else would they be in the kitchen?

She heard the clanking of glass, and the whining of the pipes as they spluttered to life, coughing out a stream of water. Cordelia held her breath as whoever it was drank their water. There was a loud, long, echoing belch, and Cordelia clapped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn’t laugh.

There was a loud thud – it sounded like whoever it was had ran into a cupboard. “Shit!” said the person, and Cordelia tried even harder not to laugh – it was _Miss Robichaux!_ She couldn’t wait to tell Misty that the prim and proper headmistress snuck to the kitchens at night, burped like a drunk man, and swore like a sailor. There was no way that Misty would believe her.

Miss Robichaux turned out the light, and there was another thud as she dumped the glass in the sink. How rude – she hadn’t even cleaned it. Cordelia listened as her footsteps pattered out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and down the hallway, before fading completely. She waited another ten minutes before venturing out of her hiding place – just in case Miss Robichaux hadn’t left.

When all felt safe again, Cordelia crept out of the pantry, and poked her head out of the kitchen door. There was no-one in dight, and Cordelia listened for a bit before finally going back to her task. She and Misty were taking turns creeping down to the kitchen and stealing canned food – they could only risk it at most twice a week, in case the kitchen ladies noticed the food going missing and reported it to Miss Robichaux, who would no doubt flip her shit.

Cordelia put two cans of soup into her satchel, as well as a packet of dried fruit. They wouldn’t be able to take too much canned food, because it would be too heavy. Especially if they snuck out at night – they wouldn’t be able to risk having too much to carry, because what if they were seen and needed to run?

She looked around to make sure nothing was out of place. Gently closing the pantry door, Cordelia crept out of the kitchen, and down the hallway to their abandoned classroom, which was where they had been stashing all their supplies. _We’ll have to get first-aid stuff… blankets as well,_ Cordelia thought, and frowned. How were they meant to get into the nurse’s office? It was on the other side of the school.

They would have to figure that out later. Cordelia yawned – two in the morning was not the right time to worry. She snuck back to her room, and looked both ways down the corridor before pulling the door shut behind her.

She had just gotten back into bed when Zoe’s voice rang out in the dark bedroom. “Where do you keep going?”

“Bathroom,” Cordelia said. _Shit,_ she thought – how was she going to get out of this? Zoe was too smart to fool. _Goddammit, I should have been more careful._

“Bullshit,” said Zoe. “You’re gone for at least an hour every time, and unless you’ve suddenly developed an intolerance to the cafeteria food that only strikes at the witching hour, you’re lying to me.”

Cordelia sighed. “You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” said Zoe drily. “Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to follow you one of these days?”

“Okay, fine,” Cordelia said. She knew she could trust Zoe – she hadn’t told anyone that Cordelia was gay, after all, not even Queenie and Nan, who she told everything. “I was in the kitchens.”

“Why?”

“Midnight snack?” Cordelia suggested weakly, knowing that she would have to tell Zoe the truth.

“It’s two in the morning, Cordelia,” Zoe said. “That’s two hours past midnight. Have you forgotten how to count?”

Cordelia sighed. She knew that Zoe wasn’t kidding that she would follow her – she may as well tell Zoe what she was up to. She knew that Misty wouldn’t mind – they both trusted Zoe with their lives. “I was stealing and hiding food.”

“Interesting,” Zoe said, and if she was surprised, her voice didn’t give her away. “Why?”

She sighed again. Better to rip the band-aid off – she had known that Zoe was going to figure things out sooner or later. It was hard to keep things secret from someone she lived so closely with. “We’re running away.”

“Who’s _we_?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia laughed. Surely it was obvious. “Who do you think?”

“Misty.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Zoe fell silent. “Do you need help?”

Cordelia shook her head, even though Zoe couldn’t see her. “Not yet.”

“When are you going to run?”

“We don’t know yet,” Cordelia said. “Probably sometime after break.”

“Well, do you need money?” Zoe asked. “Not that I’ve got a lot to offer.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m going to steal some from my mother during break. But thanks anyway.”

Zoe didn’t comment on the fact Cordelia had just blatantly admitted to thievery – though that knowledge was probably the least shocking out of the things she’d found out about her roommate. “No problem.”

They were quiet again for a bit, and then Zoe spoke again. “I’ll miss you both.”

“Sorry,” Cordelia said, and realised that she would miss Zoe, too. And Queenie, and Nan, and Mallory, and Coco. She had been spending most of her time with Misty lately, hidden away in their classroom, but she loved her friends more than she’d expected to.

“Don’t be,” Zoe said, and even though it was dark Cordelia could practically see the expression of false indifference on her friend’s face. “If I could run away, I would.”

“Come with us,” Cordelia suggested, though she knew Zoe would refuse. She imagined, for a moment, their whole group running off and living in the woods, and allowed herself to daydream for a moment before logic settled in. Mallory would probably be okay, but Coco wouldn’t deal with the bugs and the dirt and the lack of luxury sheets, and neither would Queenie or Zoe or Nan for that matter. But it was a nice thing to imagine.

Zoe laughed softly. “And be the third wheel on your Bonnie and Clyde adventure? No thanks. Besides, I’ve got Kyle waiting for me at home.”

“I’ll miss you too, Zoe,” Cordelia said.

Zoe laughed again. “No you won’t, you and Misty will be too busy making out to think of us poor bitches stuck here.”

Cordelia grinned up at the ceiling. Making out certainly wouldn’t be the only thing she and Misty would do when they were home free and weren’t listening nervously to every little noise from the hallway. “Well, when we’re not making out, we’ll be thinking of you guys.”

“Ew!” Zoe said, giggling.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Of course not!” Zoe said indignantly. “I do expect you to write to me, though.”

“We will,” Cordelia promised. “You can’t write back, though.”

“Not for at least a year, anyway, right?”

“Right,” Cordelia agreed. People would surely search for them, when they left – two upper class girls don’t just disappear without people being sent to find them. They would have to be extremely careful – and that meant keeping their whereabouts secret from everyone, even their friends. “Maybe even longer than that.”

They were both quiet for a bit, before Zoe spoke up. She sounded sad. “Tell me before you leave, won’t you?”

Cordelia felt guilty – she and Misty were going to be free pretty soon. She could imagine how Zoe felt – like she would be stuck in the school forever. “Of course.”

They were both quiet after that, and Cordelia listened as Zoe’s breathing grew slower. Soon the other girl was snoring. She fiercely denied that she snored, of course. If only Cordelia had some way – then she could have recorded Miss Robichaux in the kitchen before! That was prime blackmail material, right there. She couldn’t wait to tell Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from ‘You can go your own way’ by Fleetwood Mac.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I thinking, starting another WIP? Ah well.
> 
> I hope you liked this, and I really hope you’ll come back for the next chapter, which is still under construction.
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> -Audrey :)


End file.
